The Idol and His Secret Admirer
by flawlessaliens
Summary: Hanya cerita tentang sang Pangeran Es, Oh Sehun dan penggemar rahasianya Lu Han. HunHan with other pairs. Remake FF The Populer Boy and His Unpopuler Fans [?] . . Warn(s) : GS; OOC; Typo. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

_**Oke. Sebelumnya aku cuma mau ngasih tau kalau FF ini adalah remake [?] dari FF sebelumnya yang judulnya "The Populer Boy and His Unpopuler Fans". FF itu sengaja aku hapus karena aku rasa banyak –bahkan hampir semua- yang perlu aku rubah kalo pengen ngelanjutin FF itu sampai tamat. Kalo tetep maksain pake plot yang lama aku takutnya bakalan kehabisan ide dan feelnya ga dapet :[ And satu lagi yang paling penting /ga/ buat Kaisoo shipper yang waktu itu kurang suka Jongin-nya aku jadiin cewek kalian tenang aja di FF ini ga ada lagi gadis berkulit tan yang bernama Jongin XD adanya si cantik bertubuh mungil dan bermata belo xoxo. Oke mungkin Cuma itu aja selamat membaca/**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Flawlessaliens present_:

"**The Idol and His Secret Admirer"**

Oh Sehun x Lu Han with other pairs

.

.

.

_Hanya cerita tentang si Pangeran Es, Oh SeHun dan Penggemar rahasiannya Lu Han._

.

Sudah menjadi hal yang biasa bagi seorang Oh Sehun untuk mendengar jeritan serta teriakan yang memekan telinga di pagi hari. Tentu saja, sudah hampir 3 tahun dia bersekolah di Seoul Performing Art High School dan selama itu pula setiap paginya dia selalu di sambut oleh teriakan dari para siswi yang mengakui dirinya sebagai Oh Sehun's fangirls. Tapi menurut pangeran es berhati dingin itu mereka tak lebih dari sekumpulan gadis dengan hormon berlebih yang akan menjerit setiap melihat orang tampan dihadapan mereka. Menyebalkan.

Terkadang Sehun berpikir terbuat dari apakah pita suara mereka? Apa suara mereka tidak habis? Sehun saja pernah berteriak selama hampir 30 menit penuh untuk menenangkan murid – murid di kelasnya dan ke esokan harinya ia hanya bisa diam karena suaranya mendadak hilang. Dan semenjak saat itu pria yang terkenal dengan poker facenya itu bersumpah demi Changmin yang tingginya menyamai ring basket dia tidak mau lagi berteriak lebih dari semenit.

Oke. Abaikan masalah itu. Kembali ke Sehun saat ini, pria yang kini duduk di bangku kelas 3 itu berjalan menuju lokernya menghiraukan para penggemarnya yang masih terus meneriaki namanya. Saat membuka lokernya, pria itu kembali menghela nafas melihat hadiah yang ia anggap sebagai sampah itu memenuhi lokernya.

"Tck. Merepotkan." gumam Sehun sambil mengambil beberapa kotak yang ada untuk dibagikan pada sahabat – sahabatnya. Matanya tanpa sengaja menatap sebuah kotak yang terlihat sangat mencolok dengan warna pink chrome mengkilat dan tempelan stiker spongebob sebagai hiasannya.

Sehun mengambil kotak itu kemudian menatapnya dengan pandangan geli.

"Kampungan." ucap Sehun namun ia tetap mengambil kotak itu. Mungkin ia akan menyimpannya?

Setelah mengambil kotak – kotak itu Sehun segera meninggalkan loker dan berjalan dengan langkah santai. Sehun menatap Jam tangan Audemars Piguet seharga 359 juta yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya dengan susah payah mengingat banyaknya kotak yang ia bawa.

Pukul 07.12. Terlambat sedikit tak akan membuat si jenius Oh Sehun dikeluarkan dari sekolah mengingat ayahnya adalah penanam saham terbesar di sekolah ini.

Saat hendak berbelok tanpa Sehun sadari seorang gadis tengah berlari dari arah berlawanan. Ia nampak sangat terburu – buru sehingga tak memperhatikan jalan di depannya.

BRAK

Tabrakan pun tak dapat dihindari. Gadis yang menabrak Sehun hanya bisa mengerang saat merasakan pantatnya terlalu keras mencium laintai. Sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa berdecak melihat kotak – kotak itu berhamburan kemana – mana.

Selesai dengan acara -mari mengerang kesakitan- gadis yang tadi menabrak Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang telah ia tabrak.

Matanya membola lucu dan mulutnya menganga seakan siap untuk disuapi bola pingpong yang sering ia mainkan bersama Hyejin sahabatnya. Suaranya seakan tercekat setelah melihat siapa yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"OMO ! SEHUN SUNBAE!"

Dan Sehun kembali menjatuhkan kotak – kotak itu mendengar teriakan nyaring gadis dihadapannya.

"YAK IDIOT! Kau ingin membuatku terkena serangan jantung!" bentak Sehun kesal.

Gadis itu hanya bisa menyengir ria sambil membantu Sehun memungut kotak – kotaknya. Matanya membulat hampir menyerupai mata milik seorang model terkenal bernama Do Kyungsoo yang sekarang sedang berada di Eropa saat melihat kotak berwarna pink chrome dengan stiker spongebob. Itu hadiah darinya! Sekali lagi dengan capslock. ITU HADIAH DARINYA! SEHUN MENGAMBIL HADIAHNYA NYA!

Gadis itu berusaha untuk tidak menjerit dan kembali membuat Sehun jantungan. Ia berusaha bersikap normal dengan berdeham sebentar sebelum memungut kotak itu.

"Ini sunbae." Gadis itu menyerahkan tumpukan kotak yang sudah ia ambil.

"Hm. Terimakasih." Sehun berujar dengan nada datarnya. Kemudian Sehun melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda. Belum ada semeter ia melangkah, ia kembali berbalik dan memanggil gadis itu.

"Hey!"

Gadis itu membalikan tubuhnya saat merasa ada yang memanggilnya. Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri memastikan bahwa orang yang dipanggil Sehun adalah dirinya. Sehun mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

"Siapa namamu?" Sehun kembali bertanya.

"Aku? Lu Han, sunbae." Wajah Luhan sedikit memanas saat Sehun menanyakan namanya.

"Ah Luhan-ssi. Apakah sekarang jamannya memakai sepatu berbeda warna?"

Dan rasanya Luhan ingin menenggelamkan dirinya ke segitiga bermuda.

.

.

.

"Huaaaaa! Kau tidak tau bagaimana rasanya menjadi aku Hyejin-ah! Itu kesempatan pertamaku bicara langsung dengan Sehun sunbae t-tapi hiks.. aku malah mempermalukan diriku dihadapannya hiks…"

Luhan terus – terusan menangis setelah kejadian beberapa jam lalu membuat Hyejin sahabatnya harus mengelus telinga berulang kali karena tangisan lumba-lumba miliknya.

Gosh demi Yifan sunbae yang jatuh cinta pada angry bird telinga Hyejin mulai berdengung sekarang.

Kasian juga sih melihat Luhan seperti ini ditambah tadi ia masuk terlambat dan membuat dia harus berdiri di koridor selama 1 jam mata pelajaran Jung saem.

"Hiks … Aku malu sekali… Hiks… Lu Han idiot… Bodoh… Hiks…" Luhan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke atas meja dan memukul – mukul kepalanya.

Kalau seperti ini kasusnya Hyejin hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil berujar tidak apa – apa berulang kali.

.

.

.

Luhan hanya menghela nafas bosan. Bus yang ia tunggu – tunggu tidak kunjung datang sementara langit menunjukan hari semakin sore dan siswa – siswi yang lain sudah pergi duluan. Lagi – lagi siswi yang duduk di bangku kelas 2 itu terlambat naik bus karena harus berurusan dengan Guru Shin – guru matematika yang sangat pelit nilai – pft. Apa guru itu tidak tau otaknya itu terlalu standar untuk memahami semua rumus – rumus yang menurutnya laknat itu dan mencapai nilai 80. Luhan mengerang frustasi kalau begini caranya ia akan sulit lulus dari SOPA.

Dia sendiri bingung kenapa seseorang dengan otak pas – pasan sepertinya bisa diterima di sekolah favorite seperti SOPA. Luhan kembali menghela nafas berat mengingat fakta bahwa dia terlalu bodoh untuk bersanding dengan si jenius Oh Sehun -idolanya.

TIN TIN

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah depan dan melihat sebuah mobil audi berwarna silver sedang berhenti dihadapannya. Gadis itu menaikan sebelah alisnya -bingung. Sesaat kemudian pengemudi mobil itu menurunkan kaca jendelanya dan terlihat orang yang baru saja dia pikirkan.

Oh Sehun.

"Hai Nona. Butuh tumpangan? Oh ya tadi aku lupa bilang sepatumu bagus. Bagaimana kalau besok kau menggunakan yang berbeda model dan warna sekaligus. Kurasa akan semakin menarik." ucap Sehun dengan senyum manis coret mengejek miliknya.

Ugh. ingatkan Luhan untuk tidak terbawa emosi kemudian membakar semua foto Sehun dan menyantet orang itu dengan boneka voodoo milik Ken.

**ARGH INI SEMUA KARENA HYEJIN!** batin Luhan kesal. Andai sahabatnya yang cerewet itu tidak menelponnya, menanyakan bagaimana cara mendapatkan si pria berkulit hitam bernama Kim Jongin si adik kelas yang terkenal _playboy _itu sampai tengah malam ia tak akan bangun terburu – buru layaknya seorang teroris yang dikepung densus 88 hingga salah memakai sepatu.

"Ya. Apa selain ceroboh kau juga tuli?"

Geez. persetan dengan status Sehun sebagai idolanya. Kalau begini caranya dia sudah benar – benar kelewatan.

"Sehun sunbae yang terhormat, kalau kau hanya ingin mengata – ngataiku sebaiknya kau pergi dan terimakasih atas tawaranmu sebelumnya tapi sepertinya busku sudah datang."

Luhan berujar penuh penekanan disetiap katanya sebelum masuk ke dalam bus.

Sehun mengangkat bibir sebelah kanannya. Menciptakan smirk andalan seorang Oh Sehun.

"Lu Han. Berani juga dia."

.

.

.

_2014/04/02_

_Aku bingung harus menyebut ini hari yang membahagiakan atau malah sebaliknya. Errr hari ini aku beruntung bisa bicara dengan Sehun sunbae namun semua rasa beruntungku itu langsung ku telan mentah – mentah saat mengetahui sifatnya yang sebenarnya._

**_Menyebalkan._**

_Itulah dia. Geez rasanya aku ingin terjun dari puncak Namsan Tower saat ia mengataiku ceroboh dan tuli. Tolong ingatkan aku bahwa aku telah mengagumi dirinya selama setahun belakangan ini atau aku bisa saja membakar semua foto Oh Sehun dan menyuruh Ken menyantet pria itu dengan boneka voodoonya._

Luhan menutup wajahnya dengan buku diary-nya ia menghela nafasnya yang terasa begitu berat dan menyesakan. Ugh rasanya seperti ditimpa Shindong ketua kelasnya yang tambun itu.

Gadis itu meletakan diarynya dan beralih memandangi foto yang terletak di atas meja nakas tepat disamping tempat tidurnya. Foto Sehun. Lagi – lagi Luhan menghela nafas.

"_apa aku salah mengidolakan Sehun?_" batin Luhan.

Ia memejamkan matanya. Mencoba menghilangkan penat yang mendera setelah hampir setengah hari berada di sekolah. Sesaat kemudian gadis berwajah kawaii -kata Hyejin sih- itu sudah jatuh terlelap. Menuju alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

Luhan meneguk _capucchino_-nya dengan malas, sesekali mata rusa milik gadis keturunan China itu menutup dan beberapa detik kemudian kembali membuka.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 05.30 AM KST itu artinya setengah jam lagi ia sudah harus berada di dalam bus yang mengantarnya menuju ke sekolah.

Namun jangankan untuk mandi dan bersiap – siap menuju halte, untuk beranjak dari sofa yang kini ia duduki saja rasanya sangat sulit.

Matanya masih terasa berat, dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit akibat kurang tidur. Bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan tidur nyenyaknya jika setiap pukul 03.00 pagi sahabatnya tanpa perasaan bersalah akan menelponnya kemudian menceritakan hal – hal yang tidak penting sama sekali seperti tadi pagi, saat ia menceritakan bagaimana pengalamannya memakan _mie _dari Indonesia yang dibeli kakaknya sewaktu berlibur ke Indonesia.

G_od. _Jangan pikir Luhan tak ingin mematikan sambungan telepon saat itu juga dan kembali tidur. Ia ingin—sangat ingin—,tapi ia yakin paginya saat di sekolah Hyejin akan terus – terusan _mengomeli_nya atau mungkin mendiamkannya selama seharian penuh atau kemungkinan terburuknya Hyejin akan membeberkan semua rahasianya di tengah lapangan basket seperti yang hampir Hyejin lakukan, saat Luhan dengan sepihak memutuskan sambungan telepon Hyejin seminggu lalu.

Ugh. Baiklah ini salahnya kenapa ia begitu lemah pada gadis yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya selama setahun belakangan ini.

Luhan menghela nafas dan kembali melihat jam yang terpasang di dinding apartementnya.

**05.35.**

Baiklah Lu Han mau tidak mau kau harus segera mandi dan berangkat ke sekolah atau kau akan mendapat hukuman dari Hwang-_sonsae_ yang galak itu karena terlambat di jam mata pelajarannya.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil audi berwarna hitammelaju di jalanan Kota Seoul yang sudah terlihat padat walau waktu baru saja menunjukan pukul 06.55. Wajar saja, Seoul adalah kota _metropolitan_. Jam – jam seperti ini adalah jam masuk kerja puluhan ribu—bahkan ratusan ribu—orang di kota ini belum lagi pelajar yang harus segera tiba di sekolah. Ck, bisa bayangkan betapa padatnya?

Sehun—seseorang yang menumpangi mobil tadi—mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebelah kiri dimana bangunan – bangunan dan banyak toko berdiri dengan kokohnya.

Tanpa disengaja matanya menangkap _siluet _orang yang kemarin menabraknya saat mobil yang dikemudikan oleh supirnya itu melewati sebuah terminal bus.

"Pak Kim, hentikan mobilnya."

.

.

.

06.56 AM.

Sudah ke sepuluh kalinya ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar dengan manis di pergelangan tangannya dan sudah ke sepuluh kalinya Luhan menghela nafasnya namun bus yang akan membawa Luhan tak kunjung tiba.

Ugh. Dia sudah benar – benar pasrah jika harus di hukum Hwang-_sonsae _berkeliling lapangan selama 20 menit kalau begini caranya.

Matanya kembali menatap jalanan raya yang ada dihadapannya namun bus yang ditunggunya belum juga tiba, dan kini malah sebuah mobil mewah yang berhenti dihadapannya.

Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung merasa tidak mengenali mobil yang kini berada dihadapannya.

Memangnya siapa saja yang akan ia kenal di kota ini?

Ia hanyalah gadis remaja berumue 18 tahun yang merantau ke Korea, sementara keluarganya semua berada di China. Yang ia kenal hanya Hyejin dan beberapa teman serta gurunya di sekolah.

Hyejin sendiri tidak memiliki mobil.

Lalu? Mobil ini milik siapa? Kenapa mobil ini berhenti tepat dihadapannya? Apa dia salah satu teman Luhan yang akan berbaik hati memberinya tumpangan gratis?

Dan semua pertanyaan Luhan terjawab sudah saat seseorang di jok belakang menurunkan kaca mobil tersebut.

"Kau—!"

.

.

.

TBC

_Otte? Otte? ;w; lebih parah kah? Hehe. Ya untuk chap ini mungkin belum keliatan perbedaannya mungkin perbedaan FF ini dengan FF sebelumnya akan muncul di chap 2 dan chap seterusnya. Maaf ya untuk yang ngerasa kurang suka sama plot sebelumnya. Aku juga ngerasa plot di ff sebelumnya terlalu lebay dan maksa makanya aku putusin buat hapus ;w; well maybe just it. Mind to review for this chap again? ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_._

_Flawlessaliens present_:

"**The Idol and His Secret Admirer"**

Oh Sehun x Lu Han with other pairs

.

.

.

_Hanya cerita tentang si Pangeran Es, Oh SeHun dan Penggemar rahasiannya Lu Han._

.

"Kau-!"

Luhan menahan nafas sementara Sehun -seseorang yang berada di jok belakang- menyeringai. Bibir Luhan membuka dan sesaat kemudian menutup begitu terus, semua suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan.

Sumpah. Rasanya Luhan pengen enyah dari hadapan Sehun saat ini juga! Harinya sudah buruk dari awal dan kini kehadiran Sehun didepan matanya semakin memperburuk semua itu.

"Selamat pagi, Nona Lu. Butuh tumpangan?'', tanya Sehun masih mempertahankan senyuman manis yang –entah kenapa—kini terlihat menyebalkan di mata Luhan.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya sebentar, berusaha menormalkan emosinya agar tidak menonjok wajah Sehun saat ini juga, sebelum kemudian mulai membuka mulutnya, "Tidak terimakasih. Lagipula bus-ku akan datang sebentar lagi."

Sehun melihat jam tangannya sekilas sebelum kembali melirik Luhan yang kembali sibuk dengan aktivitas –mari-menunggu-bus-, "Benarkah? Tapi sepertinya bus-mu tak akan segera datang dan sekedar informasi sebentar lagi bel masuk akan dibunyikan. So, sekarang terserah padamu –mau ikut atau- menerima hukuman dari guru piket?"

Luhan melirik jam tangannya sekilas sebelum kembali menatap Sehun yang kini menaikan sebelah alisnya- menunggu jawaban Luhan.

Gadis itu kembali menghela nafas, "Baiklah aku ikut."

.

.

Mobil yang membawa Sehun dan Luhan kini telah tiba di parkiran sekolah. Seperti pagi – pagi sebelumnya suara teriakan _fangirls _Sehun selalu setia menyambut kedatangan sang Pangeran Es meskipun sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul 07.15 dan itu artinya jam pelajaran pertama sudah dimulai, namun para fans dari seorang Oh Sehun tidak akan masuk ke kelas mereka sebelum memastikan sang 'pujaan hati' masuk ke kelasnya dengan selamat. Ck terlalu berlebihan memang.

Teriakan kekaguman itu berubah menjadi jeritan _iri _saat melihat sang Pangeran tak keluar seorang diri melainkan bersama gadis cantik yang tak lain adalah Lu Han. Pasalnya seorang Oh Sehun bahkan tidak mengijinkan ke-empat sahabatnya untuk memasuki mobil miliknya, lalu kenapa gadis ini bisa-?

Lu Han mendengus mendengar teriakan memekakan telinga dari _fans _Sehun yang menurutnya _lebay _dan alay itu. Baiklah ia akui ia memang fans Sehun dan terkadang berubah menjadi 'sedikit berlebihan' saat berbicara mengenai Sehun. Tapi sampai berteriak di parkiran seperti ini? Oh sorry, _it isn't her style_.

Gadis keturunan China itu masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri mengenai 'fans – fans Sehun yang berlebihan' itu hingga ia tak menyadari Sehun sudah berada jauh didepannya. Ia baru tersadar saat suara berat lelaki itu memasuki gendang telinganya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau disana? Menunggu fans-ku untuk menyerangmu?"

Luhan mengerjap – ngerjapkan matanya saat ia berhasil kembali dari 'alam khayalan'nya, segera saja gadis itu berlari menuju Sehun.

"Sunbae! Terimakasih banyak! Kalau tidak berangkat denganmu mungkin aku sudah dicegat guru piket tadi." ujar Luhan lengkap dengan senyuman manisnya saat ia berada tepat dihadapan Sehun.

Sehun hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

"Um, kalau begitu aku duluan, sunbae. Sekali lagi aku ucapkan terimakasih." Luhan membungkukan tubuhnya sebelum berlari menjauhi Sehun.

Tanpa Sehun sadari ia terus memerhatikan punggung Luhan sampai gadis itu benar – benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Ternyata—ia manis juga kalau tersenyum."

..

..

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai menuju ke kelasnya, tangannya ia masukan ke saku celananya dengan _earphone _yang menyumbat kedua telinganya.

Pria itu nampak tak terganggu dengan pandangan – pandangan 'lapar' para fansnya yang entah kenapa masih berada di luar kelas saat ini. Sesekali bibir tipisnya menyenandungkan melodi yang cukup indah untuk didengar.

Sesampainya di depan kelas ia langsung masuk tanpa harus repot – repot menunggu ijin dari guru karena memang kelas Sehun sedang mengalami '_vacum of power_' di mata pelajaran Matematika karena guru mereka yang cerewet itu sedang cuti untuk menemani istrinya yang hamil tua.

Kelas yang sudah riuh semakin bertambah riuh saat Sehun sudah berada diantara keempat sahabatnya.

"Hoy Sehun-ah, ku dengar kau tadi ke sekolah bersama seorang gadis?", Sehun yang baru saja bergabung langsung dihadiahi pertanyaan oleh Park Chanyeol—sahabatnya yang terkenal akan senyum 5 jarinya itu. Yang dihadiahi pertanyaannya hanya mengangguk singkat sebelum menelungkupkan wajahnya ke atas meja tanpa menyadari ke-empat sahabatnya yang menyeringai sambil asik bertelepati.

"Sehun-ah."

Sehun hanya menggumam ketika Hoseok memanggilnya, masih menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja.

"Mau bermain?" Kali ini suara Yifan yang terdengar, sukses membuat Sehun mengangkat wajahnya. Bukan. Bukan karena Yifan yang memanggilnya sehingga ia mau bersusah payah menatap ke-empat sahabat _idiot_nya itu. Tapi karena mendengar kata 'bermain' yang tadi dilontarkan oleh si tiang Canada itu.

"Bermain apa?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah datar.

Ke-empat orang lainnya menyeringai sekilas sebelum serempak menjawab,

"_Dare or Dare."_

..

**_2014/04/03_**

_**Hari ini seorang Oh Sehun sukses membuatku bingung. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah kemarin mengata – ngataiku, ia kini dengan baik hati menawariku tumpangan –ya meski di awal ia juga sempat mengejekku sih- tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Masalahnya setahu ku, seorang Oh Sehun tidak ingin orang lain masuk ke mobil miliknya. Nah lalu kenapa dia malah dengan senang hati memberiku tumpangan ? asdfghjkl. Oh Sehun kau memang aneh.**_

..

Luhan menutup diary-nya dan sesegera mungkin memasukannya ke dalam tas. Di depan sana ada Hwang-_sonsae _yang sedang mencatat beberapa vocab penting yang harus di hafal.

Entah kenapa pagi ini ia tak bersemangat menerima pelajaran bahasa inggris. Apa mungkin karena kejadian tadi pagi?

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan sebelum kembali mencoba focus ke depan.

"Baiklah Xiao Lu~ Kau ke sekolah untuk belajar! Bukan untuk memikirkan Sehun! Hwaiting!~"

.

.

.

_Dilain sisi_

Seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam legam sebahu baru saja menginjakan kakinya di bandara international Incheon. Mata bulat gadis itu tertutupi _sunglasses _yang membuatnya terlihat keren dan modis belum lagi kemeja warna biru langit dan jeans denim yang terlihat begitu pas ditubuh rampingnya.

Tangan kanannya menyeret koper yang lumayan besar untuk mencari letak pintu kedatangan bandara ini.

Baru 5 langkah keluar dari pintu kedatangan 2 orang bersetelan jas sudah datang menghampirinya.

"Nona Do. Tuan besar sudah menunggu kedatangan anda dan ia menyuruh kami untuk segera menjemput anda. Mari ikut saya." Ucap salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki tubuh tambun. Nona Do atau Do Kyungsoo tadi hanya mengangguk sekilas sebelum mengikuti ke 2 orang suruhan ayahnya yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan didepannya.

Kurang lebih 15 menit berjalan kini Kyungsoo sudah berada di dalam mobil. Ia mengambil _smartphone _dari dalam saku celananya kemudian menghidupkannya.

Belum sampai 5 menit ia menghidupkan ponsel pintar tersebut puluhan ktalk sudah memasuki(?) ponselnya. Kebanyakan dari teman lama Kyungsoo yang mengetahui Kyungsoo akan kembali ke Korea.

Ia hanya membaca pesan – pesan itu sekilas tanpa berniat membalasnya hingga ia menemukan 1 pesan dari seseorang yang sangat Kyungsoo rindukan.

Dari sahabatnya sewaktu ia kecil dulu.

"_**Yo! Kyungsoo-noona! Kau akan pulang ke Korea? Wah aku tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu denganmu! Apa kau masih pendek seperti dulu? Bagaimana karirmu disana? Ugh jangan lupa kabari aku kalau sudah tiba di Korea ne?"**_

Nah kira – kira begitulah isi pesan dari 'sahabat' Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sekilas sebelum mulai menari – narikan jemarinya di atas layar _smarthphone _tersebut.—membalas Ktalk sahabatnya.

"_**Ya hitam! Aku merindukanmu Aku juga ingin segera bertemu denganmu. Dan yak aku sudah lebih tinggi sekarang! Karirku baik – baik saja dan yah~ aku akan melanjutkannya di Korea saja. Oh ya Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku sudah tiba di Korea saat ini! Jangan lupa kunjungi aku malam ini di rumah arra? Awas kalau tidak! :p"**_

Selesai mengetikan pesan tersebut Kyungsoo tak lekas memasukan handphonenya ke tempat semula. Ia malah asik memandangi foto _screen lock-_nya di mana dua orang namja yang terlihat sangat kontras dari segi warna kulit sedang tersenyum sambil memegang sebuah bunga lili di masing – masing tangan mereka.

'Jonginnie, Sehunnie, aku merindukan kalian… Terutama kau Sehunnie.' Batin Kyungsoo sambil mengusap layar ponselnya.

..

TBC


End file.
